Breakup Advice
by appleofmyeye16
Summary: Love was never meant to be easy. Natsuki seeks breakup advice.
1. Chapter 1

Love was never meant to be easy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hey Nao, have you ever cried because of a breakup?" Natsuki asked, looking out the window.

Nao eyed her guardedly.

"I know it's not a nice topic," hurried Natsuki, "But let's just say there's this random friend who hopes to know what to do after a breakup, and maybe a few shoulders for support, and a few trees for the tissues."

Nao relaxed her shoulders.

"So.. ever cried because of a breakup?" Natsuki repeated.

"Hell yeah, who hasn't?" Nao replied, scraping her fingernails. She looked at her nails critically and dropped the scraper onto the floor. "I've even comforted a few people who broke up."

"What?" Natsuki exclaimed, looking at Nao, "Who the Hell would want you to comfort them?!"

Nao glared back. "I may be bitchy, but I can still be friendly to _worthy friends_."

"Of course… I just found it surprising, that's all. You, of all people, comforting others with broken relationships." Natsuki smirked. "How did you feel about people seeking you for some mushy hugs and comforting words?"

"Well, I don't really feel much about it," Nao said, "I simply feel they must be crazy to come to me for comfort."

"I concur," Natsuki grinned.

Ignoring her, Nao continued on. "Often times I tell them that this is a path they must walk alone and there is nothing I can do to help them, maybe except fill up their lonely days with my existence," She looked at her nails again and picked up a filer from the table. "My existence sometimes works though. I've even made few lifelong friends out of such encounters."

"I am overwhelmed with your existence," mocked Natsuki, putting her hands over her heart, "You fill up the blank void in my heart."

"Har, har. Very funny." Nao scowled, throwing the filer at her. Natsuki waved it away and it hit the table leg.

"What about life? I've heard couples' saying a break up feels like the end of the world."

"That's a different matter. The idea of living hasn't really been appealing over the years, but I gave up the 'life-is-not-worth-living' phase once I realized that life was never meant to be a smooth path." She sighed. "It's easier if you don't dwell on a question you can never find an answer for."

"I guess that might be true," said Natsuki. She kicked the leg of the chair across her. It almost toppled over.

"So.. " she hesitated, pausing for a second. "How did you get over the break up?"

Nao looked at her and lifted a brow up.

"What?" Natsuki said defensively, "You can keep it to yourself for all I care."

"I see," replied Nao. "Well, I remember throwing a question about relationships online and this girl answered me. Apparently she had faced similar circumstances, so her words were comforting. She had a been-there, done-that attitude, and life still goes on for her."

"Sounds realistic."

"Life isn't full of fantasies. The internet is a nice place though. I made a few lifelong cyber friends during my misery phase."

"Ah... I think if it were me, I'd stick to real life friends for now."

"Depends on you," she shrugged. "But no matter what I did, I never got over those feelings. Instead I accepted it as part of who I am and the fact that it made me wiser and stronger."

"So it's not possible to get over them?" Natsuki's face paled slightly.

"It's different for everyone," responded Nao, "I didn't get over it. But think: if I can just live through this, then I can live through any shit the future throws at me. If people expect life to be happy and awesome all the time, then they're outta their mind."

"'Life has its ups and downs.'" Natsuki quoted, "There probably wouldn't be any ups if there weren't any downs."

"Yes, see?" Nao said.

"Yeah," Natsuki replied. She looked outside where the sun was shining through the clouds. "The weather seems nice. Why don't we go outside?"

"Sure. Walk to the mall?"

"Ok. I need to get a new jacket anyways." Natsuki said as they walked towards the door. "What do you feel about my questions?"

"That you're trying to help out a friend who needs comforting with breakup issues. Am I right?"

"Partly," said Natsuki as they put on the shoes._ I just see the friend every time I look into a mirror._

"They'll be fine," said Nao as she shut the door behind them.

"After all, millions of people have been through that, and life still goes on for them."


	2. Chapter 2

Seeking advice from the right people may be helpful.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Midori!" yelled Natsuki, running towards the redhead across the street.

"Hello there, Natsuki," said Midori. "I haven't seen you for some time! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions." Natsuki slightly huffed from the small exertion. "If you aren't busy, that is."

"Sure, though I need to get back to work before four," she checked her watch, "So there's twenty minutes for us to chat. I was just going to get a cup of coffee. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Yeah Ok." She trudged beside Midori. "I only have a few questions. It won't take much time." Natsuki glanced at the setting sun. It would get cold soon, after the skies turned dark. "Maybe just ten minutes."

"Questions regarding relationships," Natsuki added.

Midori casted a questioning glance at her companion.

"I mean, you're over 30, so I thought you might have some experience with breakups and such, like your recent divorce…"

Midori laughed. "Of course I do! I've had many more years of experience than you've had."

"I mean, you're young in heart of course, just with 30 years of experience or so," Natsuki lamely corrected.

She laughed again. "Yes, yes, I'm only 17."

Natsuki smiled. "Yes you are." Her eyebrows furrowed and the upturned corners of her lips went down. "I have this friend," she explained, "Who has uh… recently had a break up."

Midori hummed.

"It's a very good friend. So I thought that I might be able to help- help her get past it as soon as possible, but I don't know how. I thought -um- you might have an idea."

"Oh. A friend?"

"I- yes, a friend."

They walked into a café. The doors slid apart and a chime was heard.

"Do you want some coffee?" asked Midori, looking at the menu.

Natsuki shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"It's not food you know," Midori pointed out. "You don't necessarily have to order coffee, there are other choices."

"Uh-ok, I'll have some hot chocolate then, thanks."

"No problem," she replied, and ordered a latte for herself.

"So what happened?" Midori asked as they walked out of the door.

"They broke up?" answered Natsuki.

"Who broke up?"

"They did."

"No, I meant who decided to end the relationship."

"Oh that, well, the other person did. The person with my friend, who's a girl."

"So the guy broke up with _your friend_? Is that how you want to say it?" questioned Midori.

"Well, of course. It's my friend that got a break up."

"Are you sure?" Midori persisted on. "A friend?"

"Yes- I mean- of course, a friend," stammered Natsuki.

"Uh huh?" she grinned at Natsuki.

Natsuki looked away a little guiltily. "Well, that depends on whether you're going to tell my mum or not."

"I wouldn't," Midori stated, "Everyone is independent of each other. If a person tells you something and asks you to keep it confidential, you keep it confidential. You don't speak of it to your other friends, so I wouldn't tell your mum about it."

Natsuki laughed and raised her hands. "I give up. The friend is me. How did you know that?"

Midori smiled. "They always start it that way. Just like you said, I _do_ have more experience." Natsuki returned the smile.

"Let's sit in the park." Midori waved towards the trees. Natsuki followed her actions and sat down on the bench beside her.

"So tell me about the relationship." Midori said, sipping her coffee.

"We've been together for almost three years," Natsuki said. "It was pretty nice at first, but we met a few problems right after we got together and it went downhill. Since then it has always been arguments and pain."

"Those are one of the worst. What was it like through the arguments?" Midori asked thoughtfully.

"The relationship was like a light switch," explained Natsuki, "It just kept going on and off, on and off. For over two years."

"Ah," said Midori sadly. "Those are the ones that are almost always destined to end."

Natsuki looked forward blankly and stayed silent.

"Do you want to end it?" Midori asked gently.

"I dunno. I guess I should, but I don't want to. I think I should." Her shoulders slumped. "I don't know what to do. That's why I've decided to ask for help before I fall into this dark abyss like before."

"About your relationship, there's a high chance that the both of you are not happy with each other. It's very likely that you're staying together because you're so used to be having someone besides you."

"I guess." _And the fact that I love that person_, she thought. "I also have problems communicating with them when they're angry."

"Like my divorce. It's hard to talk to someone who doesn't listen. In the end, the professor just quit all communications with me and wouldn't say anything."

"So what did you do? What should I do?"

"Cut off all possible communication with him," said Midori.

"All?" repeated Natsuki, face stricken.

"Yes. I know it'll be hard, but you have to do it."

"Everything? You know how hard it is to do that these days? With all those things, facebook, twitter, skype, whatsapp, viber, wechat, line…" She waved her arms. "All?"

"I'm sorry."

"But… how?"

"Block him off anything you can't delete, like if you use whatsapp with all your friends, then just block him there. You won't need to delete your account."

"Thanks for your advice." Natsuki muttered sarcastically.

"You can contact them if you want in the future," Midori offered, "but for now, don't. You look as if you haven't slept in days. Take a break before you really break down. But let it out. Cry. Don't bottle it in. Scream and yell if you have to. Tears release toxic and it makes your eyes glittery and beautiful. If you bottle it up, you'll never get over it."

Natsuki shifted on the bench, holding the hot cup of chocolate in her hands. The weather was cold, but the liquid was warm._ I'd still love her even if I didn't bottle my feelings up._

"Do things you find interesting, " Midori said, after a moment of consideration. "Like ice skating. Have you ever done that before?"

"Yes, I just did that last week. It was pretty fun."

"Then do it again. Or do something else, something that you won't associate with him. What do you usually do together?"

"We read. And talk."

"Well that's funny," Midori laughed. "So you guys just read together in silence? What a great way to spend your time."

"No, I mean- she- we don't live close to each other."

"Long distance relationship?"

"Yeah, something like that…" Natsuki sighed.

_Not much drama then_, Midori thought. "Then there are many interesting things you can do without triggering your memories about him. Go out. Meet new people. Party!" Midori exclaimed excitedly. "I know what you can do! Drink yourself into oblivion! Not too much, of course. But dance! It'll make you feel better after you've sweated a bit."

"I guess. There are lots of interesting things I can find to do." Natsuki checked her phone.

"What's the time?" asked Midori.

"It's almost four. I think you should go back to work now. Thanks for the advice," said Natsuki.

"You're welcome," she replied, "and I'm free at night for next week. You can come over whenever you want, though I'll be having friends staying over too. She's 35 and her boyfriend is staying too. I even got a call from her dad telling me to make sure the guy goes back to his hotel at night." Midori laughed. "Her father is 82. I was like, 'Yes, alright. I'll make sure he goes back!'"

Natsuki laughed. "That's funny. I'll ask you if I have any other problems. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I'll go to work now. Good luck with everything. I'll see you again."

"See you then," said Natsuki.

They parted outside Midori's office, and Natsuki walked away, passing through the park. She looked at the cup between her hands, and took a sip. The chocolate was still warm. She downed half of the contents, and felt the warmth seep through her body.

_It may cold,_ she thought, _but at least I feel a lot warmer than before._

* * *

_Drink, for you live as through a fog of days_

_Bound each to each and weighed with mirth and praise;_

_Drink, for you die — this cup obliterates_

_The biting shame to think that life decays._

"Omar Dead" by E J Rupert Atkinson


	3. Chapter 3

You can pick who you want to talk to, just talk to someone.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"It's me, Mai. I saw your message… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Natsuki answered. "So why are you calling?"

"I'm around your place. I thought maybe you'd want to have a dinner together or something. And maybe, you know," she paused for a second "Talk about what's on your mind?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Natsuki snapped. "Not now. I mentioned that in the message."

"Alright. I just thought since I'm in the vicinity, might as well see if I could meet up with you."

"Maybe next time," said Natsuki.

"Ok. You know I'll be around. You can call me whenever you want. You can even call me in the middle of the night if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks."

A sigh was audible from the other end of the phone. "I'll go home now. Take care."

"Bye."

"Bye…" said Mai, as she heard Natsuki hanging up. She looked at her phone sadly.

_This has been dragging on for too long… You need to learn to let it go…_

* * *

_What should I do?_ thought Natsuki, _And where should I go?_

The sky had already turned dark by the time she strolled into a random alley. She looked around, and caught sight of Mikoto sitting on the hood of a black car.

"Hey," said Natsuki.

Mikoto looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't reply.

"Ah well. Fine." Natsuki looked around and saw a person walking into the alley from the other end. She turned her eyes back to Mikoto.

"So… I seem to be stuck in a bad mood. Any ideas on how to get rid of it?"

Mikoto stayed silent.

"Should I contact her? Should I move on? What do you think?" Natsuki continued to ramble on. "I love her. But we don't seem to be happy with each other. I've tried to change myself, to be more patient, more loving, more caring. From the conversations we've had, I don't think I'm succeeding. Am I doing it wrong? What else do you think I should try? Nothing works... I don't think either of us are blockheads. I guess we both are…" Her voice died out as the passerby walked past them. They looked at each other silently.

"What should I do?" She sighed. Mikoto tensed up.

"Guess you wouldn't know…" Natsuki muttered.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind Natsuki.

"Wha- Oh Youko! I was -uh- looking at-"

"-the cat?" Youko raised her eyebrows as the cat scampered away.

"Now you've scared it off!" exclaimed Natsuki.

Youko eyed her weirdly. Natsuki flushed.

"I should go now," she said shortly, "See you."

"Right.." Youko said suspiciously "Bye."

She watched as Natsuki stalked off and rolled her eyes.

_Seriously. Kids nowadays…_


	4. Chapter 4

Some advice may work for you, some may not.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Where are you?" Natsuki asked

"Come out through exit 8C," replied Akane "I'm right outside the Starbucks there."

"We're going to your place right? Not talking at Starbucks? I can't cry in public."

"Yes, yes," said Akane impatiently. "Come on, get out here. It's cold just standing here."

"Ok. Bye."

They met a minute later, and Akane led the way.

"I'm living by myself right now," she explained, "about a 15 minute walk from here."

"Cool."

"Let's buy something. There's no food around my place, so get something if you're hungry or thirsty. Do you want beer? Wine?"

"No, no, I'm fine," replied Natsuki hastily.

Akane shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The wind was blowing, and the air was cold. They picked up speed to keep warm, striding past the shops and overtaking bystanders.

"What do you want to talk about regarding your relationship?" Akane asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could talk about yours first."

"Hm."

"You and Kazuya. Why did you guys... you know?"

"I found him too juvenile. Couldn't really stand it, so I broke up with him."

Natsuki looked away awkwardly, and their shoulders bumped. They crossed the road, just before the lights turned red.

Akane started again. "So-"

"What are you doing at work now?" interrupted Natsuki.

"Trade. Exhibition. I'll be going to Germany soon for another exhibition."

"Sounds fun! I'd like to go there too, you know. Do you get to travel when you're done?"

"The managers do. Last time a manager went, he traveled in and out of the country, to France and such. I'll be able to tour around a bit though, if I finish my work fast enough."

"Pretty awesome."

"Last month we went to Australia," said Akane, "Our group went on a small ship, or boat, whatever you call it, and we went over the waves. The waves started to get bigger, which meant the ride was getting cooler, but then the captain said that there was a pregnant woman aboard- which is my manager," she made a face, "-so we had to head back. Such a pity."

"Better luck next time then."

"Maybe. And a few weeks ago, we had this exhibition in Europe. There were lots of companies there, we were lucky because we got to rent a small space on a stand from a customer."

"Did you attract a lot of people?" Natsuki asked.

She laughed. "Nope. The stand was at the very end of the exhibition. But it was pretty fun. The people working around us were al from different countries, there was even a guy from the Czech Republic."

"And Germans? They must be really tall."

"Most of them. We're Asians, so of course we couldn't compare, but at least we can wear high heels when we want to. Won't have to break our neck just by talking with those guys."

Natsuki grinned.

"Our stand was next to a Holland company, but there was a guy from Germany working there, and he came to chat with us pretty often. A company from France was across from our stand too. There were people from Vietnam and Thailand, but I didn't bother to strike up a conversation with them."

"You a racist?" Natsuki asked, surprised.

"No. I've just been to those countries too many times to get excited from seeing people belonging to those countries. But there was this…" Akane stared off dreamily into the night sky. "Greek. He was so handsome…" she sighed. "All of them were. The people from Greece. Such eye candy…"

"Uhhh…"

She looked at Natsuki and giggled. "You don't have to comment on it."

"Thanks. I wouldn't know what to say either."

They continued to walk in silence, until Akane slowed down. She took out her keys and opened the door on their right. "So here we are. It's on the second floor, the third door you'll see."

Natsuki followed her into the room her friend had rented and looked around. There was a shelf behind the door, and a bed covered with a purple sheet. A laptop was lying on the desk beside the bed. There wasn't much room to walk about.

"Adequate," she commented.

"It's small, I know, but I usually only sleep here. Most of the time I'm at work. You can sit on the bed or that chair over there." Akane said. She put down her bucket bag on the shelf and sat down on the bed, facing Natsuki. Natsuki sat down on the chair beside the desk and crossed her arms.

"How about some music?" asked Akane, after a moment of silence. Natsuki nodded, and Akane leaned forward and flipped her laptop open. She turned it on and chose a online playlist.

The first song started to play, albeit a little too loudly.

_'__I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone-'_

"Ah wait a moment," said Akane and turned the volume down.

.

_'But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along…'_

_._

She took a look at Natsuki. "Oh dear. Let me change the song."

.

_'How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace…_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who-'_

_._

She clicked the mouse.

.

_'Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you-'_

_._

A click was heard again.

.

_'I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now-'_

_._

"It's fine. You don't need to change it," said Natsuki. "Where's the tissue?"

Akane pointed to the shelf above Natsuki.

"Convenient," muttered Natsuki, reaching out for the tissue box. "So… can you elaborate on what went on between you and Kazuya?"

"Well, at first my parents didn't like him, but I didn't really care. I thought love was all I would need, and I had it." She looked at the chair Natsuki was sitting on and sighed. "I was head over heels for him. We talked about life, marriage and kids. You know what I mean, why waste time fooling around if you're not going to marry in the end?"

"Girls all think that way."

"Everyone should think that way."

Natsuki shrugged. _Some guys don't. And we both thought that way, but thinking doesn't mean working._

"I would go over to his house often, and to tell the truth, it stank. They had a few dogs, and it was messy, even in the living room. I didn't mind it that much at first, since I believed I could accept anything if I loved him enough. Have you ever been to my place?"

She shook her head. "I've meant to, but we never seemed to have time. Either you were too busy or I didn't have enough time. It takes me two hours to go there."

"Anyways, my mum is a clean freak. It's spotless everywhere. Just imagine how I'd be like if I needed to live at his house all the time."

"You might strangle him," Natsuki noted, seeing the expression on her face.

"Correct. But the thing is, I didn't care about it. Until I started working, that is. I was sent to Shanghai for 4 months for training. I met a lot of people, and learnt many things. When I came back… I viewed our relationship differently. It looked childish. He hadn't changed, and I had changed so much. It started to seem wrong. Not wrong in that way, but it just didn't seem right anymore. He was so juvenile, and so self-centered."

"Self-centered?" repeated Natsuki, "but doesn't he always help others and do volunteer work?"

"He does. But when problems come up, he only thinks about himself. I took a step back when I went to Shanghai, and saw him truly for what he was. Now, I just don't like him anymore."

"Different from my relationship," Natsuki said, shaking her head. "We always thought about each other. We felt each other's pain, and it would just double and triple. We were basically caught in a downward spiral. I think I wasn't good enough for her- that person."

"That's because you don't love them enough," Akane said. "If you did, you could change anything, just for him."

_I don't think it works that way, at least not for me_, thought Natsuki. "I can't change my personality into someone who I'm really not…"

"I'm sure you can. You just don't love them that much."

Natsuki shook her head.

Akane inhaled. "You would be able to accept anything about them," she went on. "You would do anything-" she continued.

_Blah blah blah. Why am I here listening to her talk about her love life? I want to talk about mine. Why is that so hard?_

"-like I used to help him with-"

_I just want to be with her. I want both of us to be happy. I want her to forgive me, and understand what I did, and why…_

"-because of his test, he decided to not-"

_Can't she learn to accept it? And to accept I am who I am? I'm not perfect._

"-he didn't even consider my feelings-"

_Why can't we be together? Why? Why must she be so stubborn about it! Please… can't anyone make her understand…_

"Come here," said Akane suddenly, and patted the bed at the space beside her.

Natsuki moved over silently. Akane put her arm around Natsuki's shoulders.

"You'll be fine…" she said quietly. "I loved Kazuya too…"

"I don't want-" Natsuki's voice was muffled. She reached out and took another tissue. Akane's arm never left her shoulders.

"There are things we don't like which we have to do…"

"I'm not going-"

Akane sighed and squeezed her arm. "Shh…"

.

The playlist had started over again.

.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase-_

_._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears-_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have-_

_All of me…_


	5. Chapter 5

It's a great chance to find out who your true friends are, and who you can really rely on.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.**

To readers: Thank you for taking time to read this. I hope the story would help whoever needed help if they were looking for advice, and also those who stumbled across it by mistake. The advice shown here may not be fully correct, but I feel they would work for most people.

To reviewers (Guest A, sammykhann, Michellereadstoo, Urooj, Guest B): Thanks for the nice reviews! Since I'm feeling pretty generous (because of you guys), chocolatechip cookies will be distributed to reviewers who are willing to guess Nao's age. Maybe you'll like the small surprise present (hopefully) ! PM me her age before the cookies grow stale.

* * *

"Come on, Natsuki," Mai whined, "let's go out together!"

"Don't feel like it." Natsuki said over the phone.

"You've been stuck home for a month already! Come on, get out of there!"

"I like being stuck, ok? Just leave me alone."

"No-kay." Mai's tone turned serious. "I'll be calling you every day like this until you come out. You need some fresh air, and some fun."

"I do go out every day. And have fun at home."

"Yes, but a walk to buy lunch and surfing some websites doesn't equal fresh air and true fun."

"Fine. Then what do you suggest?"

"How about going to a KTV? You can sing your heart out there! Or even better, at my place with my private karaoke machine!"

"Mai. I don't sing, remember? If you wanna sing, go yourself."

"Killjoy," muttered Mai. "How about some alcohol? Some beer? Actually, let's go clubbing! I've got a group of friends who are going to Luxy's tomorrow! They've already booked a table. Do you want to go? It'll be free."

"I don't want to go…"

"I'll go over to your house before then and drag you there," Mai said cheerfully.

"I don't have any makeup or suitable clothes."

"I'll bring you a set of clothes and put on makeup for you."

"Why do you have to be so insistent!"

"And why are you being so stubborn?"

Natsuki growled.

"Look. It won't be bad. You have time, and it'll be free. You get to meet more people, and forget about her for a few minutes. There'll be free drinks, and someone will dress you up, with makeup and whatnot, for free. And I don't know those friends that well, so wouldn't you want to stay with me to make sure I'm not drugged or stolen away?"

"You mean kidnapped," Natsuki corrected.

"No. I mean I'll be stolen away from my best friend. Won't that be sad?"

"You are so annoying," grumbled Natsuki. "Fine. I'll go."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Shut up. Anything else you want to say before I hang up?"

"No. Oh wait, yes. I'll be staying over at your place that night."

A pause. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're annoying?"

"Nope! Because I'm only doing this to you." _Because you're a great friend to me, Nat_, thought Mai.

"Alright, mother." She said sarcastically. " I'll go, and you can stay over. Happy?"

"Yes!" _I've defeated Natsuki the Stubborn! _The little imaginary self danced around in her head. _A great conquest! A fabulous achievement! An event worth celebra-_

"Bye," said Natsuki and hung up.

_-Oh. Oh well, I'll be dragging her out tomorrow, and hopefully she'll have some fun. Where- ah, there's my microphone. Now which song was I going to sing next?_

* * *

"Now… there. Aaand done!" said Mai. She stepped back and looked at her model critically. She nodded. "Good enough. An experiment well done."

"I was your experiment? What am I, some type of toy?!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Stop complaining. You are getting everything for free, after all." Mai pushed Natsuki out into the living room. "Let's see what your family thinks."

"Looks good," noted Saeko.

"Don't fool around too much," her father said, eyeing Natsuki's makeup.

Reito stood up from the pc and turned around to look at her.

"Wow… sis. You look… hot," He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'd totally go for you if you weren't my sister."

"Thanks," said Natsuki, rolling her eyes. "And don't do that to me. It makes me sick."

Reito laughed and sat back down. "You two have fun!" he said cheerfully.

"Bag a boyfriend!" said Saeko excitedly, as they put on their high heels.

"That's called a one-night stand, Mum."

"Not if you don't have sex on the first night," she said.

"Mum!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Alright, alright. Enjoy yourself, girls!"

They closed the door and walked down the porch, towards the taxi.

"Your mum is pretty desperate on you getting a boyfriend, isn't she?" noted Mai.

"Yeah." Natsuki looked out the window as the car started to move forward. "She can keep dreaming though…"_ Because I might never get one._

Mai sighed and said nothing.

.

_Smoke and mirrors,_ thought Natsuki. _The path I see in front of me is filled with smoke and mirrors. Will my future always be like this…?_


	6. Chapter 6

Try to enjoy your time, even if there is something you don't like.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.**

* * *

"This is my friend, Emma." Mai introduced. "It's her birthday today, and she kindly invited me."

Emma smiled and stood up from her seat behind the small round table.

"This is Natsuki," Mai said, as Natsuki inclined her head. "She's been my friend since middle school."

"Hello Natsuki," said Emma, and introduced the people around the table. "This is my boyfriend Ken, and the brunette is Alexa, the blond is Elsa."

Natsuki nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you," said Alexa.

Natsuki looked at them and shrugged. The table fell silent.

"I-It's pretty cold here, so we'll go get our drinks first before we sit down," said Mai, before tugging Natsuki away.

"What is your problem!" she hissed at Natsuki, "Can't you even say a word?"

"I'm not in the mood to socialize."

"Saying 'Hello' isn't socializing! It's called _manners_," she poked Natsuki angrily as they walked towards the bar. "_Manners_ girl, _manners_."

Natsuki ignored her and ordered their drinks.

"Just because you don't feel well doesn't give you a reason to treat others badly," she ranted on. "What would you feel if I treated you badly because of my PMS? Or every time I get a cold? Or if a stranger stepped on your foot on purpose, just because they '_felt like it_'?"

"Ok, fine. Just shut up," said Natsuki, annoyed.

"An ice princess here, a snow queen there," muttered Mai as they walked back, "I really hope no one gets frozen."

* * *

They sat down back at the table, and Mai chatted animatedly with Emma. Natsuki drank silently and studied her companions, as the night hadn't really started yet. Ken had an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder, and the other around Alexa's waist. He grinned and winked at Natsuki from the sofa he was sitting when he saw her looking at him.

_Ken- asshole_, labeled Natsuki as her eyes drifted to Elsa, who was drinking quietly. Elsa was-well- hot. Hot and cold, with long, slim legs.

_Elsa- the sexy, silent type._

Natsuki sighed. _I'm not going for rebounds,_ she thought.

The club was getting crowded when Mai tapped her shoulder. "Let's dance!" she exclaimed over the music, which had became louder. Natsuki shrugged and followed her, as the rest of the people went down to the dance floor.

After a few minutes on the floor, the alcohol started to take affect, and Natsuki felt herself relaxing. _I guess it's nice to come out once in a while_, she thought. Moving with the loud music and bodies around her, she closed her eyes and smiled. _Let it out, relax, and enjoy_.

She danced a short distance away from Mai and her group of friends. It was easier to be herself when no one she knew was around. A few hands found her waist, but she ignored them and they left when they realized she wouldn't respond.

Another hand held her waist from behind as Natsuki danced on, and she started to get annoyed. _How many assholes are here tonight? _The hand moved downward and touched her ass before she slapped it away. It left immediately, only to return to her waist. She groaned inwardly and decided to ignore it, as long as it didn't move around.

The heat behind her started to get intense as the person behind danced closer. Natsuki sighed tried to ignore the person, but it was getting harder as they had already bumped into each other a few times.

_What-!_

She had bumped into something hard, which seemed to come from nowhere.

_What is it?_

She bumped into it a few times more.

_Fuck! Is that an erection?!_

Natsuki elbowed the person behind her, hard, in the ribs. The guy let out a gasp of air and stumbled back a few steps.

She saw a few bouncers looking at them. _I'm not here for trouble_, she thought. _Calm down, calm down. Guys grinding girls like that… it should be normal in nightclubs… I think. At least now he knows I _don't _like it._

The guy was around twenty something years old, wearing a white shirt with dark jeans. There was a wet patch in the middle of his shirt. Apparently half the contents in the glass he held had spilled on himself when she pushed him back.

_Serves you right_, Natsuki sneered.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," replied Natsuki, plastering a smile on her face.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, walking towards her. "You must be thirsty after all that dancing." He held his cup towards her.

_Be polite, be polite, be polite,_ Natsuki chanted in her head, _and don't punch him_.

"Thanks," she said and took the glass. She peered into it. _Huh. Can't tell if he drugged it or not._

"You know what?" Natsuki smiled at him. "Why don't you drink first? You must be thirsty too."

"I'm fine."

"But I insist," said Natsuki. "Here," she said, pushing the glass back into his hands.

"I'm not really thirsty," he said.

"Take a sip then."

"Ok," he shrugged, and lifted the cup to his mouth.

Natsuki raised her hand to the cup and tilted it even more. The liquid went down his mouth- and air pipe. He made a gargling noise for a second, and then choked violently and bent down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Natsuki exclaimed, looking contrite.

The man waved his hand and shook his head. "It's- ok," he gasped, "Pardon me," and rushed off towards the restroom, an empty glass in his hand.

.

Natsuki smirked as she watched him run off. _What a gentleman._


	7. Chapter 7

Don't kill anyone, even if you are extremely angry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Where's Natsuki?_ Mai looked around. It was hot after dancing so much, and she was thirsty. She spotted Natsuki dancing amidst the mountain of bodies at one corner and moved closer.

"Let's get some drinks," she yelled above the music, nodding towards the table where they left their empty cups. Natsuki nodded and left the dance floor with her.

"How is it so far?" asked Mai.

"It's fine, I guess."

"I told you it wouldn't be a bad idea," she beamed.

Natsuki and Mai got their drinks and went back to the small table. It was empty, save for the blond who sat there silently.

"Hey," said Mai, "How is it?"

"It is very nice," smiled Elsa. "I'm going to rest for a while. I don't dance often. How about you two?"

"We were thirsty, so we decided to take a break. I've never went to a nightclub before, but Natsuki has been to one a few times." Mai held up her half empty cup. "I think the drinks here are pretty nice."

Elsa laughed lightly and held up hers. "It is alcohol, after all."

"That, it is," Mai laughed and they clinked cups.

"Aren't you going to finish yours?" Mai asked, seeing Natsuki stand up.

"I'm not thirsty. You can have my drink if you want. I'll go back to dance." Natsuki nodded at Elsa and left the table.

They watched as Natsuki sauntered off.

"Is she usually like that?" questioned Elsa.

"Yes, but only around people she doesn't know well," replied Mai. "She's actually very nice once you get to know her." _And if she likes you_, she added in her mind.

* * *

_Perfume, sweat and smoke; such a disgusting combination._

A DJ was yelling into the microphone.

'Put your hands up, put your hands up!'

'Put your hands up, put your hands up!'

_So loud and irritating_, thought Natsuki. _Can't this DJ say anything else?_

A hand fell onto her waist.

_Not this again_, she groaned and twisted around. The same guy was back, grinning right at her.

Natsuki mimicked his expression. It almost fell as she felt him poking at her somewhere below. _Apparently it hasn't died down yet._

_Be nice_, she repeated to herself.

"Thanks for dancing with me," said Natsuki, trying to smile. It came out more like a grimace, but the guy didn't to notice. "I think I'll go rest now, I'm a little tired." _And I'm not getting back on the floor again with you around._

"Ah…" His face fell. It lightened up again. "Do you have a boyfriend? Do you want one?"

"No. Why? You want me to be your girlfriend?" Natsuki asked ridiculously.

"Yes, why not? I think you're a nice girl." He smiled.

_Jesus Christ,_ thought Natsuki as anger boiled up her throat, _does he expect me to be his sex toy?_

"Uh… I think you look prettier when you smile…"

_And I think you'll look more agreeable after I punch you._

Natsuki gave up from trying to smile. "What's your name?"

"Takeda," the guy said hopefully.

"Well, _Takeda_, sorry to be blunt, but _I don't like you_." She flicked her hair and ignored him, leaving him alone without saying goodbye.

* * *

Natsuki eyed her friend critically. Mai was sitting in a chair, a hand on her cup and her head on the table.

"Hulloo Nat," she slurred. "I don't know whyyy, but I feel dizzy and excited."

"How many cups did you have?" Natsuki lifted a brow.

"Four. Or five. I think. I dunno, it tastes sooo good!"

"I think you're drunk," said Natsuki.

"No, no, I'm fine. You see, I can drink… mooore." Mai lifted her head and tilted her cup.

"And I think you've had enough," said Natsuki firmly as she shook the cup out from her friend's grasp. "We'll be leaving soon. Try to get yourself together."

"Ohhh no worries, Nat, no worries," Mai giggled.

The people sitting around the table laughed. Natsuki sighed and stood up.

"You don't go to nightclubs often, do you?" said Ken.

"Why do you think so?" asked Natsuki.

"Because I saw a guy offer you a cup of cocktail. Usually girls allow guys who dance with them to offer them drinks."

"So?"

"Seeing that you forced the drink back down his throat, you might not party as often as I thought."

"That's because I'm not the usual type of girl," replied Natsuki, annoyed.

"You aren't?"

"You wanna try?" challenged Natsuki.

Ken shifted uncomfortably on the sofa he sat. "Ah, no. I think I'm fine."

"Good."

Natsuki proceeded to kick the chair Mai was sitting on. "Let's go," she said shortly. "We're catching a cab."

"I don't feel well," Mai moaned.

"Then you'd better move faster," said Natsuki.

Mai dragged herself onto her feet and Natsuki looked at the people sitting around the table. "Thanks for inviting us. It was nice to meet you guys."

"Nice meeting you too," said Emma.

"Bye, then."

"Bye."

Natsuki woke up suddenly, feeling uncomfortable. Her stomach felt queasy, and she felt dirty. Trying not to wake Mai, she detangled herself from the sheets and went to the bathroom. The lights in the bathroom were like needles, poking her eyes relentlessly. After a moment of adjustment, she saw herself clearly in the mirror.

_Disheveled hair. Bags under eyes. My eyes. What's the emotion hidden underneath them… because somehow, I don't feel anything._

She leaned closer towards the mirror to get a better look. The sink underneath the mirror pressed into her stomach, and she jerked back and turned towards the toilet.

She retched several times, but nothing came up.

Groaning, she sat on the bathroom floor and hugged the toilet seat.

_What am I doing? Why am I messing around like this?_

She remembered the feeling of the guy's body pressing against her.

_The bump. Against me. Rubbing._

She felt nauseas and retched again.

_Stop thinking about it. Stop. Think about something else. Count. 1,2,4,8,16,32,64,128,256,512,1024,2048,4096...8192..16… fuck. I don't care._

After a few minutes, Natsuki got up and slammed the lid down onto the toilet seat. Her stomach seemed to have calmed down, so she walked back to the bedroom and checked the time.

4 AM. She swore angrily. Mai rustled beneath her covers. Natsuki sighed and laid back into the bed, finally drifting off to sleep an hour later.

* * *

When she woke up again, it was 9 AM. She turned her head and saw the person sleeping on the floor. _Now all I have to do is kick her out_, she thought.

"Get up," said Natsuki, standing over Mai.

There was no movement.

"Get out of bed," Natsuki repeated. Mai stayed still.

Natsuki grumbled and kicked her a few times. "Up, up, up, up, up!"

"I don't feel well," Mai moaned and turned her body.

"Then move your ass and puke in the bathroom."

Mai looked up at Natsuki. "There's no need to be so grumpy in the morning," she said groggily.

"I want to-" _kick you out_ "eat breakfast. I'm hungry. Move it."

"Ok, Ok. No need to rush me…" Mai struggled to get up. Natsuki sighed and pulled her up. A little too roughly.

The contents in Mai's stomach chose this moment to come up.

After emptying all it's contents, Mai felt a lot better and looked up. Natsuki was standing in front of her. A vein was threatening to pop out from her head. _If eyes could kill, those would._ She broke their eye contact by looking down slightly. Natsuki's shirt was wet. There was a big yellow patch which seemed to flow down to her pants, with additional colours clinging onto the material.

_Oops, _she thought._ I am so dead_.

The last thing she remembered was a hit on the side of her head, and very, very angry emeralds. Then all was black.


End file.
